


and in the end, i'd do it all again

by Bat_out_of_hell



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Gen, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 12:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18992461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bat_out_of_hell/pseuds/Bat_out_of_hell
Summary: Одним ясным тёплым днём Питер Паркер впервые встречает Харли Кинера – мальчишку из Теннесси, о котором слышал так много историй, и Морган Старк – девчушку, которую Тони любил всем сердцем.Одним ясным тёплым днём Питер Паркер впервые встречает брата и сестру.





	and in the end, i'd do it all again

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [and in the end, i'd do it all again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18618169) by [tempestaurora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tempestaurora/pseuds/tempestaurora). 



Учитывая все обстоятельства, это был неплохой день для похорон.

Было тепло, но не душно, и небо было ясно-голубым, и даже птицы уважительно молчали.

Питер не хотел идти. Утром Мэй пришлось практически вытащить его из кровати, пока он пытался доказать, что ему совсем не нужно там присутствовать: что он не хочет видеть, как плачет малышка Морган Старк и как все Мстители отдают дань уважения.

— Дорогой, — сказала Мэй, присаживаясь на край его кровати, — позже ты очень пожалеешь, что не пошел.

В свои шестнадцать Питер Паркер потерял уже четыре родительские фигуры — три отца и маму, — своего рода рекорд. У него осталась одна только Мэй, и к этому моменту Питер начал верить, что вселенная просто не считает его достойным иметь родителей и что стоит готовиться к худшему.

Во время службы Мэй держала его за руку, пока он стойко старался не заплакать. В отличие от Пеппер — весь день похорон мужа она провела с мокрыми щеками и без капли макияжа на лице.  _Её мужа._  Питер пропустил их свадьбу, хотя Тони лично вручил ему приглашение и спросил, будет ли он шафером.

Потому что Питер был мертв.

Как только служба закончилась и первый из Мстителей спустился с пирса, Питер выскользнул из-под руки Мэй. Ища местечко потише, он протиснулся прямо через толпу скорбящих и обошел дом, который Тони построил специально для своей семьи, — Питер старался не думать, что где-то наверху есть спальня, в которой он спал еще совсем недавно.

Он остановился перед палаткой и маленьким стульчиком рядом с ней, очевидно, принадлежащими Морган. Перед службой он кратко видел её сидящей на руках у Пеппер: она не сказала ни слова, только посмотрела на него большими умными глазами, и он тоже промолчал, но они явно поняли друг друга.

— Залезай внутрь, — сказал кто-то.

Питер обернулся, мимоходом удивившись, что паучье чутье даже не предупредило его о подошедшем человеке. Парень был чуть старше, со светло-русыми волосами и чуть красными глазами — так же, как у самого Питера.

— У Морган там есть тайник с печеньем, — кивнул он на палатку. — Она не будет возражать, если мы возьмем парочку.

Питер уже видел его раньше, на службе, стоящим в одиночестве. У него было смутное чувство, что он знал этого парня, но не мог понять, откуда. Сами по себе, похороны — очень одинокое событие, а если ты еще и не знаешь никого из присутствующих…

— Я Питер.

— Да, я знаю.

Питер удивленно приподнял брови, и парень пожал плечами.

— Тони все время говорил о тебе. Ну, не сразу, но спустя какое-то время точно. Любимая тема для разговора. — Он кивнул и попытался изобразить мистера Старка. — «О, Питеру бы это понравилось. Ты знаешь, он увлекался биохимией. Мне нравилось, что у нас была настоящая лаборатория. Чувак, костюмы Человека-паука были произведением инженерного искусства».

Этот парень в курсе, что Питер — Человек-паук?

— Извини, — покачал головой Питер, — наверно, отстойно…

— Да ни разу, — перебил тот. — Точнее да, отстойно было слушать о тебе пять лет подряд и думать, что никогда не встречу лично, но… Тони всегда выглядел счастливым, рассказывая о тебе. Грустным, но счастливым, если ты понял, о чем я.

Питер тяжело сглотнул и снова посмотрел на незнакомца.

— Я не… Я тебя не знаю.

Тот фыркнул.

— Харли Кинер. Я был, типа, самым первым ребенком, которого Тони взял под свое крыло.

— Правда?

— Ага. Он взломал дверь в мой гараж и заставил меня сделать ему бутерброд, а потом разрушил единственный бар во всем городе и победил Мандарина.

Глаза Питера засветились узнаванием. Мандарин, экстремис, Харли Кинер.

— Теннесси.

— Именно так.

— Мистер Старк мне об этом рассказывал.

Харли кивнул, будто ставя точку в этом разговоре.

— Полезли, — сказал он, приседая и открывая вход в палатку, — я хочу печеньку.

Он заполз внутрь, не обращая внимания на грязь на коленках. Питер помедлил мгновение и полез следом.

Палатка Морган внутри была еще меньше, чем снаружи. В одном углу лежали карандаши и бумага, а пол был застелен подушками, на центральной из которых гордо восседала фигурка Железного человека. Харли поднял ее, смотря повлажневшими глазами, но тут же сморгнул и убрал подушку в сторону, открывая маленькую жестяную банку.

— Она любит печенье с кусочками шоколада, — сказал он, снимая крышку и доставая две штуки — сначала Питеру, потом себе.

Какое-то время они сидели в тишине.

— Я бы очень хотел быть здесь всё это время.

— Зачем?

— Ради Морган. Свадьба, её рождение. Я пропустил всю её жизнь.

— Только четыре года. У неё впереди гораздо, гораздо больше. Я… Я сам бывал тут не так часто, всё больше в колледже или Роуз Хилл, но… Она еще малышка, и она очень любит своего старшего брата Питера, истории о котором постоянно слушала с первого дня жизни. Я понимаю, что мы с тобой друг друга вообще не знаем, но теперь у нас есть общая сестра. Это довольно большая ответственность, чувак.

Харли смотрел на него так пристально, что Питер не выдержал и перевёл взгляд на недоеденное печенье в руке.

— У меня никогда не было брата или сестры.

— А теперь целых двое. Даже двое с половиной, если хочешь считать мою родную сестру тоже, я не против. — Питер почти улыбнулся маленькой шутке. — Тони больше нет, и это чертовски отстойно, и каждое утро мне приходится заново вспоминать об этом, но… Он не смог бы мирно уйти, если бы не верил, что мы не будем присматривать друг за другом или бросим Морган. Питер Паркер, не знаю, к лучшему или худшему, но ты можешь всегда на меня рассчитывать.

Чувствуя уже привычное жжение в глазах, Питер шмыгнул, поднял голову и кивнул Харли. В этот момент вход открылся, и в палатку забралась Морган.

— Это моя крепость, — сказала она, смотря на них.

— Прости, Морги, — отозвался Харли, раскрывая объятия. — Нам было нужно тихое местечко.

Морган кивнула, забралась к нему на колени, устраиваясь поудобнее, и перевела взгляд на Питера, нахмурившись.

— Это моя печенька?

Харли освободил одну руку и быстро затолкнул остаток печенья Питеру в рот.

— Не-а, это другое, наше. — Морган, казалось, была готова рассмеяться. — Ты же помнишь Питера, да?

Морган кивнула, устраиваясь головой у Харли на плече.

— С фотографий.

— И историй?

Она снова кивнула.

— И историй. Крошка-паучок.

— Что-что? — переспросил Питер, всё ещё жуя.

Морган соединила указательный и большой пальцы рук в ромбик, показывая, как кто-то карабкается по стене, и запела.

— По трубе по водосточной паучок взбирался, но полился дождь, и крошка смытым оказался. Солнце вышло из-за тучки мокроту сушить, и опять по водостоку паучок спешит.

И впервые со смерти мистера Старка Питер рассмеялся. По правде говоря, было не так уж и забавно, но он всё смеялся и смеялся, и Харли смеялся, и Морган хихикала, пока не заболел живот и не заслезились глаза.

— Это меня папа научил, — сказала Морган, переводя взгляд с Харли на Питера. Тот кивнул, совсем не удивившись. — А тебя папа научил каким-нибудь песням?

Питер улыбнулся.

— Только полной дискографии AC/DC.

— О, неплохо, — отозвался Харли.

— Я такого не знаю, — надулась Морган.

— Не волнуйся, — поцеловал её в макушку Харли, — мы тебе потом покажем.

Морган сползла с его колен, чтобы порыться в своих сокровищах: фигурку Железного человека она вручила Питеру, а сама вытащила карандаши и альбом, показывая им свои рисунки. Раньше Питер очень редко общался с детьми, только когда спасал их в костюме Человека-паука или делал селфи, в отличие от Харли — тот смотрел с привычным интересом, задавал вопросы и хвалил особенно красивые рисунки.

— Сейчас покажу свой любимый, — объявила Морган, листая альбом. — Я нарисовала его для дяди Роуди, но забыла ему подарить.

— Ну-ка, что там?

Морган нашла нужную страницу, перевернула альбом, чтобы парням тоже было видно, и на мгновение Питер забыл, как дышать.

Посередине страницы была нарисована Морган, в фиолетовом платье и с коричневыми волосами, которая держала за руки Тони и Пеппер — красная броня и ярко-оранжевые волосы. Рядом с Пеппер были нарисованы двое мужчин: Хэппи в черном костюме и серое пятно брони Роуди, а рядом с Тони — два мальчика, один с желтыми, а второй с коричневыми волосами и шестиногим пауком на груди.

— Это моя семья, — объявила Морган. — Смотри, тут ты и твой паук. Я несколько раз пыталась нарисовать Человека-паука, но не получилось.

— Почему… почему я тоже на этом рисунке? — спросил Питер, в глубине души уже зная ответ.

— Потому что ты мой брат. Папа говорил, что ты был далеко, но ты вернулся.

— Да, — тихо ответил Питер, — я вернулся.

 

Учитывая все обстоятельства, это был весьма неплохой день для похорон.

Пусть все плакали, и Стив за один день успел превратиться в старика, атмосфера была легкой и полной хороших воспоминаний о мужчине, который всегда заслуживал гораздо большего, чем получал, но все равно продолжал отдавать всего себя.

Когда Питер был еще маленьким, он смотрел на Тони Старка по телевизору, слышал прозвище «Продавец Смерти» и думал, действительно ли он такой плохой. Но нет, Тони Старк не был плохим, даже не близко. Продавец Смерти стал Защитником Жизни и отдал свою жизнь ради блага целой вселенной. Чтобы всех спасти. Чтобы спасти Питера.

Этого всего было слишком много для одного дня, так что Харли — его новый брат, который был на пять лет старше и пережил уничтожение половины вселенной — объявил, что они поедут прокатиться. Он привел Питера к древнему мустангу с самым шумным в мире двигателем, и они поехали куда глаза глядят, превышая скоростной лимит, пока Питер не почувствовал себя снова живым.

Этим вечером Мэй отправилась в Квинс, а Питер остался в доме мистера Старка. Он снова и снова рассматривал развешанные по стенам фотографии и слушал запись, которую Тони оставил после себя. "Я люблю тебя три тысячи", — говорил он дочери. Морган тогда попыталась его коснуться, но рука прошла прямо сквозь голографическую проекцию.

Все уже разъехались по домам, когда Пеппер нашла их с Морган полусонными на диване в гостиной.

— Он был бы рад это видеть, — сказала она. За день Питер уже выплакал все слёзы, так что просто слабо улыбнулся в ответ. — Он так хотел, чтобы вы встретились.

— Я по нему скучаю, — прошептал Питер, стараясь не разбудить последнюю частичку Тони Старка, спящую у него на коленях.

— Я тоже, — ответила Пеппер, — но я знаю, что когда-нибудь мы снова встретимся. Точно знаю.

Пеппер обошла кофейный столик и нагнулась, чтобы поднять дочь. Питер шмыгнул и последний раз провёл ладонью по волосам Морган.

— Десять лет назад, или точнее уже пятнадцать, можно ли было представить, что мы окажемся здесь и сейчас?

Пеппер грустно улыбнулась.

— Нет, — ответила она. — Если бы в день, когда Тони вернулся из Афганистана, кто-то сказал бы мне, что всё будет вот так... Честно, я бы рассмеялась им в лицо. Но что есть, то есть, Питер. Тони хотел бы для нас самой лучшей жизни, даже если она пройдёт без него.

Питер кивнул, переводя взгляд с Пеппер на Морган и на свои укрытые пледом колени.

— Поспи, — прошептала Пеппер. — Наверху для тебя есть комната. А завтра, если захочешь, мы разберём гараж Тони. Он продолжал создавать костюмы, даже не зная, вернёшься ли ты домой.

Питер нахмурился и хотел сказать что-то ещё, но Пеппер уже развернулась и направилась к лестнице. Он подождал мгновение и последовал за ней, игнорируя ведущую в гараж дверь — с этим он разберётся завтра или даже послезавтра, всё равно быть Человеком-пауком у него сейчас не выйдет.

Наверху дверь в одну из комнат была распахнута настежь, внутри Харли опускал со стены две откидные кровати. Питер зашёл внутрь и подождал, пока тот его заметит.

— Выбирай любую, какая нравится, — предложил Харли.

— Это гостевая спальня? — спросил Питер. На стенах висели несколько постеров со Звёздными войнами и Мстителями, по сторонам от кроватей стояли встроенные гардеробы, а из окна виднелся лес.

Харли покачал головой.

— Это наша с тобой комната, Паркер. — Их комната. Харли прошёл рядом, мимоходом кладя руку Питеру на плечо. — Ты знаешь, что Тони изобрёл машину времени всего за одну ночь?

— Да, — выдохнул Питер, когда Харли уже растворился в приглушенном желтоватом свете коридора.

Их комната. Две кровати. Тони Старк никогда не терял надежды, даже если пытался убедить мир в обратном. На всякий случай он оставил кровать для Питера — на случай, если невозможное станет возможным; если путешествие сквозь квантовую реальность сможет отправить людей в прошлое; если существует хоть малейший шанс, что Питер вернётся в мир живых.

Две кровати для своих сыновей.

Третий отец Питера Паркера был мёртв.


End file.
